


Dry clean only

by Making_excuses



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Endearments, Humor, M/M, Pool, height jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson wants to know if <i>Will</i> will shrink if he gets wet, he might get an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry clean only

**Author's Note:**

> I will would like to thank my Beta reader, at times co-writer and all around awesome person Ciro0! 
> 
> _We would both be very grateful if you left us a comment, good or bad! ___

“Will! Come join me by the pool!” Jenson yelled, trying to look like he didn’t have a plan that Will would most definitively not approve of.

“Is it something I... _you_ might regret doing?” Will asked, but still walked up to the taller man,

“I never regret doing anything with or to you, _William_. Well except maybe the pineapple thing…” He started saying as Will finally got into touching distance. “I just realized, I have never seen you get wet… Ever.” Jenson placed his hand on Will’s cheek so he could kiss him as he assumed it would be quite some time before the tiny ball of fury would forgive him for what he was about to do,  “Why is that?” he added when they parted.

“It means you are a lazy old man and I shower before you ever wake up, and we don’t usually go to the beach, on account of living in _The United Kingdom of Rain_ ,” Will replied, getting his phone out of his pocket and placing it on a nearby table.

“So I have been wondering... Maybe the reason why I haven't seen you wet is because you’d shrink, and you are already small enough so you don’t want to take any chances…” Jenson continued, not paying Will’s reply any notice, instead moving so Will would be placed between him and the pool.

“You have, have you? By that logic you could have never taken a bath in your life,” Will replied, looking up so he could stare into Jenson’s eyes, at the same time bracing himself for the impending impact. He might be much, _much_ shorter than the other Brit, but that did not mean that he wasn’t just as strong.

“I always learnt you had to be careful when you cleaned delicate things, because if you didn’t you would ruin them,” Jense continued, still not replying or even acknowledging the other side of the conversation. Leaning slightly forward he reached a hand out to placed it near Will’s elbow.

“Good thing I’t not delicate then, _Jenson-Alexander-Lyons-Button, MBE_ ,” Will replied, placing his own slightly smaller hand over Jenson's, smiling towards the older driver.

“So do you think you will shrink?” Jenson asked right before putting his weight into pushing Will into the pool, somehow ending up in the pool himself with no tiny angry ball of fury in sight.

“I don’t know, will you shrink and make our lives easier?” a smirking and still completely dry Will asked from the edge of the pool, for once looking down on Jenson instead of the other way around.

“Then who will get the cereal from the top shelf, _dear_?” Jenson asked, staying in the pool.

“You are the one who keeps insisting to put it there, so no one will have to do that, _honey_ ,” Will replied, putting extra emphasis on the endearment. Taking a step away from the edge of the pool he picked up his phone from the table he had left it on, taking a picture of a very wet and slightly disappointed Jenson before he put it back down again. “Now I can blackmail you, _sugar_ ,” he added.

“Who on earth are you going to blackmail with that, _sweetheart_?” Jenson asked as his _Puzzled Face™_ made an appearance.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _cupcake_ ,” Will smirked.

“If you can’t swim I will teach you, I’d love you even if you somehow ended up getting even shorter, _sunshine_ ,” Jenson assured him, leaning on the edge of the pool.

“Did I ever mention that I used to enter swimming competitions when I was younger, _pumpkin_ ,” Will informed him, still smirking.

“That explains why you are tiny then, _darling_ ,” Jenson answered, pushing himself away from the edge of the pool.

“I’m not short, the rest of the world is just abnormally tall, _cupcake_ ,” Will replied, before jumping into the pool, resurfacing in front of Jenson. He touched the other man’s cheek. “You know we are the same height now, that will be practical,” he smiled, looking as comfortable in the water as he does when driving,

“I’m never getting you out of the pool now am I?” Jenson asked, realizing his mistake a bit too late.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
